First Step
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Naruto tidak yakin, tapi Sakura optimis. Ia mewarisi sifat pantang menyerah Naruto, dan tidak cengeng seperti Sakura dulu. Senyum di bibir Sakura membuat Naruto akhirnya yakin. Shinachiku pasti bisa melakukannya./"Kalau Shina-chan mau ini, ambil sendiri. Sini, sayang."/NaruSaku and OC Shinachiku/short/CANON sett/full warn inside/RnR?


"Sakura- _chan_."

"Shhh."

"Sakura- _chan_. Ayolah."

"Diam, Naruto."

Naruto berdecak. Hatinya masih tetap tidak tenang meski Sakura telah meyakinkannya sejak tadi. "Bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh? Terluka?"

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak mengajarinya menangis saat jatuh." Sakura memberi gestur dengan tangan agar Naruto mengikutinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

Mendengar Naruto tidak melancarkan protesnya lagi seperti tadi membuat Sakura akhirnya menengok ke belakang. Melihat wajah Naruto yang masam membuat ia menghela napas pendek lalu menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang saja. Percaya padanya, okay?"

Sebuah senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh Sakura akhirnya mampu membuat Naruto luluh. _Hokage_ ketujuh itupun akhirnya ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Tanpa keraguan yang sempat dirasakannya tadi, Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura ke ruang keluarga.

Wanita merah muda dengan rambut sebahu itu lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping sofa sementara Naruto berdiri di belakangnya.

"Shina- _chan_." Panggil Sakura lembut.

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Boneka berbentuk kunai yang sejak tadi dimainkannya seketika ia taruh di lantai. Matanya yang sehijau batu _emerald_ seketika berbinar saat melihat sesuatu di tangan ibunya.

"Mama punya kue dango _lho_ , mau?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **WARNING(s): CANON sett, OC, misstypo(s), chap 700 never exist here! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST STEP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata hijau itu membulat saat melihat setusuk kue dango di tangan Sakura.

"Maa… maa…" Kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Sakura, meminta kue kesukaannya itu. Senyum yang sempat terukir di bibir mungilnya itu perlahan memudar saat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau Shina- _chan_ mau ini, ambil sendiri. Sini, sayang." Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, meminta anak semata wayangnya itu untuk mendatanginya.

"Uuuuh." Shinachiku sempat terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Ibunya sepertinya tidak berniat memberikan kue itu meski ia memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Ayahnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang ibunya juga tidak melakukan apapun.

Berarti memang harus ia sendiri yang mendatangi kue dango—maksudnya ibunya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napas saat Shinachiku perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba berdiri. Putranya yang belum genap dua tahun itu sempat oleng sesaat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berdiri dengan seimbang dengan berpegangan pada pinggiran meja.

Kening Shinachiku sedikit berkerut saat mengingat bagaimana ayah dan ibunya saat mengajarinya berjalan dengan memegang kedua tangannya. Kaki mungilnya mulai mengambil langkah pertama. Lalu kedua. Ketiga dan seterusnya.

Baik Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum saat melihat Shinachiku mulai berjalan ke arah mereka dengan susah payah. Sesekali tangan kecilnya memegang pinggiran meja saat langkahnya menjadi oleng.

"Ahh… uhhh…"

"Kau hampir sampai, Shina- _chan_. Bersemangatlah!"

Senyum di bibir Shinachiku semakin mengembang mendengar Sakura memberinya semangat. Jaraknya dengan orang tuanya sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Namun sudah tidak ada barang apapun di sekitarnya, yang otomatis membuat ia harus berjalan tanpa berpegangan pada apapun. Namun hal itu tidak jadi masalah karena ia sudah lebih mantap melangkah apalagi dengan semakin dekat jaraknya dengan orang tuanya itu.

Karena matanya hanya terfokus pada kue dango dan orangtuanya, Shinachiku tidak melihat ada bola kelereng di depannya.

 _Bruk._

Naruto yang hampir melompat untuk menghampiri Shinachiku yang terjatuh ditahan oleh Sakura. Ia memandang istrinya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir sementara Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Shinachiku tidak apa-apa. Coba lihat." Naruto menoleh ke arah Shinachiku lagi.

Meski sempat terjatuh dengan posisi badan terjerembap ke depan, Shinachiku menepukkan kedua tangannya beberapa kali sambil tertawa. Sambil mengabaikan sedikit rasa nyeri di tangan karena menahan badannya saat jatuh tadi, ia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lagi. Apalagi senyum bangga dari ibunya karena tidak menangis saat jatuh yang semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk melangkah lagi.

Naruto _speechless_. Kesibukannya menjadi seorang _hokage_ membuat banyak waktunya tersita di kantor. Waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sakura dan Shinachiku menjadi banyak berkurang akhir-akhir ini karena ujian _chuunin_ yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Meski dengan kesibukan yang tidak pernah habis sebagai pemimpin desa, tidak membuat Naruto ingin melewatkan momen-momen berharga anak pertamanya itu.

Salah satunya adalah langkah pertama Shinachiku kali ini.

Jarak Shinachiku semakin dekat. Perlahan Naruto ikut bersimpuh di samping Sakura yang telah membuka tangannya untuk menyambut Shinachiku. Dengan satu tangan yang memeluk pinggang Sakura, tangan lainnya ia rentangkan untuk meraih Shinachiku yang hampir sampai.

"Maama… paapa…"

Shinachiku terjatuh lagi tepat di atas paha Sakura. Tentu saja dengan raut wajah gembira karena berhasil jalan dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Yey! Shina- _chan_ hebat! Anak mama pintar sekali!" Sakura mengangkat anak laki-lakinya itu lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri Shinachiku. Anak laki-laki itu tertawa-tawa karena akhirnya berhasil mendapat kue kesukaannya itu.

Naruto yang ikut memeluk Shinachiku memberikan kecupan di pipi kanannya lalu mengacak rambut pirang yang mewarisi rambutnya sendiri itu. Bibirnya tersenyum bangga ke arah Shinachiku. "Kau memang mewarisi semangat pantang menyerahku, Nak." Ucapnya bangga. "Jadi, papa akan memberimu hadiah satu cup ramen!"

Shinachiku yang tengah sibuk mengunyah kue dangonya memandang ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar. Ia pernah mencicipi mi berkuah itu beberapa kali, dan bisa dipastikan ramen juga menjadi salah satu makanan favoritnya kini.

"Naruto, apa yang kubilang soal memberi makanan instan pada Shinachiku? Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk itu." Sakura seketika memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak ada batasan untuk makan ramen, Sakura- _chan_. Aku bahkan sudah makan ramen saat seusia dengannya." Rengek Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat Shinachiku menjadi maniak ramen sepertimu." Sakura menggendong Shinachiku yang masih sibuk melahap kue dangonya lalu berdiri. "Nah, sayang, ayo kita berendam setelah kau menghabiskan kue dango mu."

Shinachiku menganggukkan kepalanya riang dengan kue dango yang masih dikunyahnya dan membuat pipi putihnya jadi terlihat semakin tembam.

"Aku juga mau berendam denganmu, sayang~" Naruto hampir bergerak memeluk Sakura sebelum menahan dahi lelaki itu dengan satu tangan yang tidak menggendong Shinachiku.

"Aku mengajak Shinachiku. Bukan mengajakmu, _baka_." Sakura mendengus kecil. "Kau mandi saja sendiri sana."

"Heee~ Sakura- _chan_ jahat." Naruto merengut sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai karena sebuah ide yang muncul di kepalanya. "Agar lebih adil, bagaimana kalau kita semua berendam bersama saja?"

"Apa maksudmu? Whoa—"

Sakura seketika memegang bahu Naruto saat laki-laki itu menggendongnya dan Shinachiku dengan kedua lengan di belakang pahanya. Shinachiku tertawa kegirangan karena posisi mereka yang menjadi lebih tinggi.

"Naruto, turunkan aku! Bagaimana kalau nanti jatuh?" Sakura memberi _deathglare_ pada Naruto. Ia mengeratkan gendongannya pada Shinachiku agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. "Tenang saja. Aku kuat menggendong kalian berdua. Lagipula," senyumnya perlahan melembut. "Hari ini aku bahagia sekali melihat langkah pertama anak kita, Sakura- _chan_. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkannya padaku."

Perlahan Sakura ikut tersenyum, tangannya mengelus rambut Naruto lalu mengecup singkat bibir lelaki itu. "Masih banyak hal yang akan kita lalui bersama Shinachiku. Tetaplah bersama kami, Naruto."

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini." Naruto mencium Sakura lagi dan Shinachiku yang menatap ke arah kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung. "Ini adalah janji seumur hidupku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

 **YUHUUUU~~ akhirnya kesampaian juga loh bikin fic NaruSaku+Shinachiku :"")) *hati berbunga-bunga***

 **uda sejak lama sebenernya pingin bikin fic NaruSaku sama anak mereka, sayangnya ide sama feels masih kurang dapet terus x"D (emang ini uda dapet?) kalau masih kurang disana-sini maafin lah ya, bisa dibilang ini fic pertama yang pake OC sih+keluarga bahagia NaruSaku haha :") dengan banyaknya fanart anak NaruSaku dimana-mana/?, favoritku tetap seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang Naruto dan mata emerald Sakura 3**

 **Makin kesini archive NaruSaku mah makin sepi juga ya haha :") (sendirinya jarang publish juga /dor) tapi pas kemarin mampir FNE, author favoritku, spazzgirl, publish fic baru yang bikin aku kepingin ikutan publish fic NS lagi X"DD**

 **Nah terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu ya! Buat yang menjalankan ibadah puasa tetap semangat! THR** **—eh lebaran maksudnya sudah di depan mata hahahaha-**

 **With love,**

 **Aika**


End file.
